Blood and Ink
by toodark
Summary: Roxas is a teen who is angry at the world. What will happen when he meets the fun loving Axel? Will he change? Or just tell Axel to finally screw off? And what will happen when Roxas gets forced into a group of people Axel was with in his past?


Author's Note: Hello peoples!!! This story got started on an emo night with no sims 2...... oh well!!!

Music: Underoath, Thousand Foot Krutch- I climb.

* * *

The screaming lyrics of Underoath echoed in his ears as he waited.

"I'm only dreaming, I've got to be dreaming!!! But I can't get up!!!!!!" He didn't care that people always said you'd ruin your ears with listening to loud music, but it was his only out of the chaos around him. "PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME UP!!!!!"

He ran a hand through his silver hair, he hated having to follow the blond teen every day but it was his job. He checked his ipod: 6:00 it showed. It was time. The messy haired blond came down the sidewalk right on cue. Zexion hid in the tree silently, turning off his music. Zexion silently thanked the sun for going down earlier and that it was almost dark outside. The blond passed under the tree Zexion was in without noticing him. Silently and cat-like, Zexion followed the younger boy until he got to the small apartment he always went to. The young blond unlocked his door, slipped in and locked it after him as if he knew someone was following him. Zexion watched as the blue-eyed boy put his backpack down on his bed and turned his computer on. The silver haired teen noted that he turned on Sims 2 and the characters he was controlling were suspiciously similar looking to the younger boy's classmates. One by one, he put them into a pool, deleted any way to escape and sat back to watch them all drown one after another.

After every Sim had finally drowned, he turned off the game and clicked on his Internet Explorer.

One minute turned into five and finally he got a message from his computer. "Internet Explorer cannot connect to the internet." He swore and threw a notebook at his computer screen. Zexion chuckled to himself about the blonde's reaction. Swiftly, Zexion disappeared into the night.

* * *

Roxas swore loudly. Everything in his life was a fucking mess. His parents were murdered, he had no friends (most likely because he wanted to kill everybody who attempted to drag him out of his emo-corner or even talk to him) and now his computer decided to be temperamental when he had a five page report on how to impeach Thomas Jefferson due tomorrow. Roxas leaned back in his chair, he just wouldn't turn it in. that seemed like a good idea to him. Mr. Sai would get on his case but Roxas would just ignore him anyways. Teachers always seemed too preachy to him, even if it was their job. Hell, why did he even bother to sit through school each day to just get detention after detention when he could just stay home? He wondered why he never thought of it before.

Roxas turned on his ipod and listened to one of his favorite bands: Sum 41. He turned it up until it drowned out every other sound. He laid on his bed, too lazy to get up and change out of his clothes. His mind slowly drifted out of reality and into his dreams. The one place he could be himself…

* * *

Zexion walked into the hospital. He signed in on the visitor sheet and went to the room where it seemed like he now spent his life when he wasn't following Roxas all day. Room 813. He opened the door and saw the pink haired nurse checking the monitor next to the patient.

"Oh, sorry." The nurse said and quickly left the room. Zexion sat in the chair next to him.

_He's doing fine. Just anti-social… and he likes to kill his classmates on a computer game. _Zexion thought.

'_Sounds like him' _a thought answered back. Zexion chuckled aloud.

_Want me to continue to follow him?_

'_Yes. I wish I could meet him… but until then, follow him' _ Zexion looked at his red headed friend who had been in a coma for five years.

"As you wish, Axel..."

* * *

The cloudless sky of Twilight Town was directly above him as he laid on the edge of the clock tower. The sunset was one of the prettiest ones he had ever seen. But at the same time different. Instead of the oranges and yellows the sky was filled with deep reds and blacks, smoke seemed to fill the air. Roxas looked at his hand and saw his blood running down his hands, the red liquid now mixed with black. The black looked like ink. Blood and ink. That's what the sky looked like. Like the black was ink from his words. And the red from his soul and life. Roxas stood up to admire it better. His blue eyes widened as he lost his footing. He started to fall off the clock tower, the sky looked like it was bleeding as he fell. He fell into darkness. All around was darkness, nothing else.

"Hello?" Roxas called, his voice echoed in the darkness. He started to run, but never found any walls or even a way out, just everlasting darkness. "Can somebody hear me?!" He yelled. 'Hear me' echoed back at him.

Roxas sat on the ground, giving up on finding a way out.

Suddenly he could see a soft light. He stood up and started walking towards it.

"Roxas?" The voice echoed through the room.

"W-who's there?!" The blonde yelled.

"My name's Axel, Got it memorized?" Roxas chuckled softly. Chuckled? When had been the last time he had laughed or smiled? He couldn't remember.

"Axel. Got it." He said and walked through the light.

* * *

Roxas woke up to I Climb by Thousand Foot Krutch. The light from his window was shining down on him. He grumbled angrily. He hated the morning. He closed the curtains and pulled the covers over his head to go back to sleep.

'_Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!!' _A voice sung in his head. Roxas jumped up with a start.

"Who said that?!"

'_Forget me already, Roxas?'_ the familiar voice asked.

Roxas' eyes widened. It couldn't be. **That** was a dream. **This** was real life.

'_Sorry kido but it's real.'_

Crap. Crap. Crap. Double crap. He was hearing voices. This _**had**_ to be the best day of his life. _'Yes, that was sarcasm.'_ Axel thought.

"Piss off!"

'_Can't do. See, I don't know how I'm doing this.'_

"Great."

'_Aww, don't have to be all emo about it. We'll have a great time together, Roxy!'_

"I'm going to rip off your head if you ever call me 'Roxy' again"

'_Sor-ry!! But you don't know where I am so you can't get me!'_ He teased

'I hate this guy already.'

'_I can hear you!'_ Axel sung

'I wanted you to.'

'_Ouch. That was cold, Roxy' _

Roxas let out a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush.

"This is not going to be fun…" Roxas mumbled to himself.


End file.
